Stranger in my Coffee
by KieyuuMizuumi
Summary: Callian met Zelman Clock while waiting in a small coffee shop for the rain stop.A simple love story of Callian who fell in love with a stranger at first sight.


The rain was pouring heavily. People were stranded beside the streets where they were having shelter. Across that street was a small coffee shop. The said shop had vines all over it, well except for the door and windows.

Running towards it was a high school girl in uniform, soaked in wet because of the rain. She entered the shop and head straight to the comfort room.

Callian was busy drying her hair, facing the mirror.

" Oh man! The weather forecast said that it wouldn't rain. Then how come it's raining now? I'm going to be sick for sure."

After that, she went out and find a seat. A waiter went near her and asked her order.

" One coffee please."

Then the waiter left. She was waiting for her order when she saw a man with red head from her peripheral vision. She turned to see the man clearly. He was alone near the counter. Sipping his coffee while reading a book maybe. She was surprised when the man had a fiery eye just like his hair. Later on, the ordered coffee of hers arrived.

Zelman again turned his attention to his little notebook where few pictures of vampires are. He was looking for his suspect. Yes, he was on a mission. But because of the rain, he stopped looking for it and saved it for later. Again, he felt the same eyes looking at him so he looked at the high school girl that was sitting way across from his table. The girl again looked away. _This is kind of funny. _His lips curved into a smile. Now , he put away his notebook and leans his back on his seat while watching the girl.

" Oh damn! His watching me!" she muttered.

She took out her mobile phone to lessen the tension she felt because of the man's gazed.

" Come on rain, work with me. Please stop pouring. I have to get out of here." She said in a low voice.

But seems like her begging didn't work. Instead, it only poured heavy than before. And the redheaded guy is n walking towards her. She felt cold because of nervous and also because of her wet clothes. She was shaking. _Is he angry at me? But wait, why would he be? I was just looking at him because his handsome. _

" Hi"

He tapped the table that made her surprised.

" Hi, young lady." He greeted while smiling at her.

"Uhh.."

She couldn't speak. She was mesmerized by his handsome face. And the fangs showing at her...fangs? she came back to her senses because of her thought. _This guy has fangs. _

" Young lady?" he repeated.

"Oh, sorry!" she said blushing.

"Mind if join you?"

_No. Of course you can't._

"Sure." She answered instead.

He sat down at the other side, facing her.

"umm..mister, why'd you sit here? Your seat there is way more ..umm.. comfortable?" she said, not sure.

But this guy just smiled at her. Showing his fangs again.

" I prefer here." He said, not letting her out of his sight.

He was staring at her, so was she.

"Mister, why?"

His handsome face made a questioning look. Asking what's why. They were quiet for a moment. Now, she's really getting uncomfortable. Luckily, a man entered the shop so she saw outside that the rain had stopped. She immediately gathered her belongings and stands up.

"Err- mister, I have to go. Bye!" she said as she dash off without looking back.

She run out of the shop until she was far from it.

Without the girls' knowing, Zelman was just watching her the top of a small building.

" What an amusing girl, getting my attention." He said, grinning.

Days past after that unusual meeting between Zelman and Callian. It didn't rain anymore. Callian still went to the shop, hoping she would meet the redhead guy again. But unfortunately, there were no sign of him.

Time really goes by so fast. The two didn't ever meet again. Callian keep on coming back and went to the coffee shop. It was open 24 hours. The manager there was a good friend of his. As he stayed there, the manager keep on telling him about the high school girl.

"What's with you and the little girl?" the manager asked while he was attending Zelman Clock's order.

"Nothing." He replied.

" Nothing? But I saw you two.."

"That was nothing." He interrupted him.

" Oh, really?"

" Yeah, funny, huh?"

Silence.

" But you know, this past few days, she doesn't visit anymore. Maybe she was tired of coming back here." Said the manager.

" Is that so?"

"Hmm.."

On that same rainy day, just like before, Zelman was there. Sitting on his favourite table. Sipping his hot coffee, but this time staring at the table where Callian once seated. The chime rang, a sign that was a costumer had entered or left. He looked where the door was. There. He saw the high school girl with a friend or classmate. There was a little odd though about it. _Skipping class? He thought. _Her friend was wearing the same uniform she had before, while hers, wearing a civilian clothes. Plus, her friend were guiding her the way. Zelman just stared at them. At her. They found a seat but not on the table Callian chose before. His friend, the manager, went near them to get there order. After that, his friend went to him.

" Looks like something's wrong with your girl." He whispered and then left.

Callian's eyes wasn't like before. She was like staring in space.

" Hey, Calli, why do you want to come here? Auntie's going to be mad at the both of us." her friend said. " It's bad for you to come outside, especially on that condition. You know that."

" We won't stay long. After all, the rain outside is pouring heavy." She said.

" Well, yeah. You're right. But still, we didn't told auntie."

" It's okay."

" Hey Calli."

" Yes?"

There was silence for a moment.

" Now that your eyes not be able to see anymore... why do you still come here?"

There was sadness and pity in Callian's friend voice. She didn't answer. Zelman, on the other hand, still staring at her.

Yes. She was blind. She had an accident a month ago and her eyes didn't survived. Now that she had recovered but her eyes didn't, she came back at the shop for the last time. Yes, this was her last.

She felt someone at staring at her, so she turned her head where she felt the gaze.

" Calli, what's wrong?"

" Uhh, I think someone is staring at me."

Her friend didn't answer. She was waiting what would she say. And finally, she heard said, " Yes. A man with red hair and fiery eyes is indeed looking at you."

She was dumbfounded.

" You know him?" her friend asked.

Finally, they met again. But this time, she couldn't see the man's face whom she wanted to see after all this time. On that rainy day, in this small shop... were a stranger and a girl met.


End file.
